The Chronicles Of Hiraeth
by IceMage4739
Summary: Hiraeth is sent along with Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel to take down a dark wizard guild. Little does she know how much this quest will tie to her past. (Kinda bad at summaries, but it should be good :), no OC pairings with the Fairy Tail characters, all of the main ships remain)
**So I got this idea for a story when I was thinking up my OC, Hiraeth (her name is hard to pronounce, it's like "here-eth"). It's pretty much a Fairy Tail arc, with all the main characters and everything, just with my character added in. Please read and give it a shot? (: Takes place just after the Grand Magic Games arc, when everything is fixed, and Fairy Tail is back on top.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, I only own my OC and her plot.**

Chapter 1

I was sleeping on one of the hard, wooden tables in the guild hall, my hair hanging in my face, my neck at an uncomfortable angle that would hurt when I woke up, but I didn't care, I had just gotten back from a job- a fairly simple one, consisting of catching an evil wizard. It wasn't too hard, believe me, that guy was a joke, but he talked a lot as I walked him to the magic council to get tried, leaving me utterly exhausted, and somehow, the magic council had still swindled me out of my 20,000 jewel. They were insane if they thought I would ever do another job for them.

I sighed as the delicate silence of the cool guild hall on a hot summer day was broken as Natsu entered, throwing open the door by kicking it, a small tongue of fire coming out of his mouth, followed by Gray with his hands in his pockets, then Lucy, a smile on her face, and finally Erza, dressed in her normal armor, stoic and confident smirk settling on her lips. I bet _they_ had gotten their money.

"Natsu, do you always have to barge in everywhere by kicking the door in, Candlehead?" Gray accused, an annoyed and bored look on his face.

 _Oh no_ , I thought to myself, lifting my head from the table, realizing I would not get any more sleep here today. _Here we go again_.

"You got a problem with the way I do things, Icebrain?" he shot back at the ice mage, his nose turned up at him.

"You wanna fight me, Natsu?!" Gray challenged.

"If you're ready to cry like a little girl!" Natsu shouted in reply.

They were head to head, their fists clenched, giving each other angry looks while auras of blue and red surrounded them.

I stood up, trying to decide which side of the room to go to, each one probably detrimental to my health.

"Guys, do you really have to fight _every_ time we come back from a job? You were just getting along, can't we celebrate?" Lucy begged, looking vaguely annoyed.

The two of them ignored her, their auras growing larger, getting ready to tear each other- and probably the guild hall- apart.

"And Natsu, can you please tone down the flames, it's already so hot outside," I groaned, deciding to walk over to Gray's side of the room, where things were much cooler, sitting next to where Kana was downing a barrel of beer, three empty barrels on the floor already surrounding her.

Erza walked up to the two that were rolling around the floor and hitting each other, her confident and triumphant expression changed to an irritated one as she hit the both of them over the head, leaving goose eggs as their minds swam for a second. They fell into a sitting position, their legs crossed, their lips pouted, as they continued to glare at each other.

 _Yep, just a typical day in Fairy Tail,_ I thought. I smiled nostalgically as I thought of how I joined this guild. Actually, it wasn't anything special, I'd stumbled upon the guild, then was basically kidnapped by Levy and Lucy, brought into the hall, and the next thing I knew, I had a dark blue Fairy Tail insignia on my left collarbone. But, despite how unbelievable ordinary, I always look back on the memory quite fondly. This was just after the whole Edolas dilemma, which I've heard great stories about- although, most of them are quite different. Gajeel says he saved the day, Natsu swears on his life that if it hadn't been for him, we'd all be dead, and Happy says he turned into a great warrior with long flowing hair, and single-handedly fought the King. To this day, I still don't know exactly what happened.

Lucy sighs, tearing me out of my thoughts, and she shakes her head as she walks over to wear Kana and I sit. I looked around the guild hall, smiling, "You know," I say, "Seven years hasn't really changed much."

Lucy nods in reply, watching as Natsu and Gray continually give each other passive aggressive looks while Juvia hangs on the ice mage's arm. "Yeah, I've thought about the seven year gap a lot in the past couple of weeks. Including how if you hadn't snuck on the boat to Tenrou Island, you would've been here the whole time," she says.

"Oh gosh, don't remind me of the boat incident! I thought Master Makarov was going to _throw_ me all the way back to Fairy Tail. But I wanted to watch it, plus I told Romeo I'd tell him everything," I laughed. "Besides, you guys would have missed me too much!"

Lucy bumps my shoulder. "The only thing we would have missed is your ego," she replies, then goes serious, "I bet the guild missed us."

"But we're back now, and Fairy Tail is back on top where it belongs," I say, giving her a friendly smile, then change the subject. "So anyways, how did the job go?"

Her face brightened as I mentioned the job. "It was great!" she said happily. "We totally kicked their butts, and of course, saved the captive, you know when Natsu wasn't spitting this weird fluid..." I gave her a weird look at that and she just shook her head, "You don't want to know."

"Right," I say with a laugh.

"How about you? How did your job go?"

I sigh, saying, "I completed it, and was pretty badass if I do say so myself, but the freaking magic council didn't pay me, something about 'destroying a small town' and 'irresponsible Fairy Tail wizard' and a little bit of 'doesn't deserve to get paid' and a whole lot of door in my face."

Lucy laughed and gave me a warm smile. "That's why we don't take any of the desperate magic council jobs, Natsu alone ends up destroying like half a city, and don't get me started on Erza," she whispered that part, looking over at where Erza sat, talking to Mira.

I giggled a little, following her gaze, just waiting for Erza to turn around and fix us with a death glare. We let out a sigh of relief when she didn't, and looked up as Levy approached us.

"Hey Levy!" we greeted warmly.

"Hey Lu, hey Hira," she smiled, sitting down across from us.

I laughed. "I think I still prefer my full name, Hira just sounds kind of weird."

Levy shakes her head, "Hira sounds cute, too," she says. "Besides, Hiraeth is too long."

"No it's not," I laugh. "You're so stubborn"

"Yep!" she smiles. "So how did the job go?" she asks.

I groan, hitting my head on the table repeatedly, and Lucy pats my back in sympathy, mouthing 'don't ask' to Levy. Levy giggles and nods.

I straighten up from the table, a sly grin on my face. "When was your last job, Levy? Come to think of it," I say, tapping my chin thoughtfully, then raise an eyebrow. "Wasn't it that one job with Ga-"

"Gah!" Levy half-squeals, and goes flaming red, hiding her face. "That was barely even a job, we were only gone two days, and he needed someone who could read script magic," she answered, her voice muffled in her arm.

Lucy and I exchange knowing looks, then laugh. I smirk again, leaning towards her. "So, Lucy..."

"Oh no," she laughs, but gives me a straight face.

"How about you and Natsu?"

She blushes a little, but rolls her eyes, shoving my shoulder a bit. "There is nothing between me and Natsu," she tells me.

I lean towards Levy, "Sounds like denial to me."

Levy, glad to have the attention off her, nods eagerly.

Lucy gets redder, then turns away with a _hmph_ sound. When she turns back around, she's got a determined look in her eye. "Yeah, well, what about you and-" she looks around the guild hall, searching for someone to link me to. I raise my eyebrows challengingly. She meets my gaze again. "Gray?"

I laugh out loud for a second. "And risk murder-by-Juvia? No way! Besides, water and ice? They're perfect for each other," I say, smiling.

Lucy groaned. "You're impossible. What's the fun if we can't make fun of you?"

"Fun for me," I laugh.

Master Makarov came into the hall at that moment, making his way over to the tables and standing on one, clearing his throat. We all stopped talking, Kana even put down her beer barrel, and looked to where the Master was standing, hands behind his back.

"There's been a notification from the Magic Council," Master Makarov begins, his voice old, but mighty.

"Whatever it is, I'm out. I'm so done with the Magic Council," I say, with a slight laugh.

"There's an unknown dark wizard guild just west of Hargeon, the Council has asked- more like demanded- that we send some of our wizards to check it out."

"Alright!" Natsu shouts, jumping up from where he sat, his fists already on fire. I casually scooted a few inches farther away from the flame. "I'm all fired up now!"

"Cool it, Natsu," Gray, said, walking forward as well.

"I'm sending a select few to go check it out, take them down. I don't suspect it should take that long."

"So who's going Gramps?" Natsu asked, revving up his fist.

"Erza," Master Makarov said, nodding to the scarlet haired wizard. "Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, Lucy, Levy, and Hiraeth."

I perk up in surprise at hearing my name, but nod to Master Makarov. A little ways away, Jet and Droy are exchanging disappointed looks, and Kana just shrugs, picking up her barrel again.

I give Lucy an excited look. "I'm going on a team mission!" I say happily, and she laughs, high-fiving me.

"What happened to not having anything to do with the magic council?" she asks.

"This doesn't count- right?" I chuckle.

"Come together, everyone," Erza orders, "We need to plan things out."

Lucy, Levy, and I grin at each other, standing up and joining the group in the middle of the guild hall. Juvia was, as always, standing next to Gray, Erza was at the head of the group. Lucy was leaning an arm on Natsu's shoulder, Gajeel casually resting his hand on Levy's head, and me standing in the middle, looking around at the group, giddy with excitement.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to get it up for a while now, and it's just an introduction chapter. The next chapters will be longer, and you might actually learn something about Hiraeth, other than her name... But for now, tell me what you think of chapter one, and whether I should continue this?**


End file.
